numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Numberblocks List
It's really hard to gender them in order for them to balance it out. So how are we goin' do this? List. Sixteen really screws everything up. So in the meantime, it's going to be half male, half female, because you know, I don't wanna screw up! *Eleven (Female): She is capable of doing high-speed workouts and decimal practice. She's very good at sports and trains future champions. *Twelve (Female): Known to be for lots of things. Her hobbies is skating, stargazing, checking time and calendars, you get it! I guess. *Thirteen (Male): Unlucky Thirteen constantly rearranges into arrangements he doesn't want. He also randomly subtracts and adds. He also doesn't know others and frequently loses his Numberlings. *Fourteen (Male): Fourteen likes to gamble but despite this he's not into much greed. His body is golden, and his heart is two. He is also a daredevil. *Fifteen (Male): One GIANT massive slimy Numberblock who literally has to chop his body apart (he's slime) to show how much he is literally. Facts *I nearly screwed up on Twenty-Six; literally I forgot the fact there were Twenty-Six letters. I had to make him pretty much, well, use those as variables. *''I REGRET MAKING MY DIA.'' *TBH, I really will never get why TSRITW and KingOfEmotion will not stop shutting up on bullying me. The main reason why they decided to carry on and bully me is because they used their mouths more than their eyes! Isn't THAT obvious? *Most Numberblocks (eleven and up) are big screw-ups. **First off, some of them sound like a boy (along with Zero) like Blockzilla. Just because it's voiced by a girl doesn't mean it has to be a girl! **Some Numberblocks... are just not living up. Other than their design. (BTW, all fail to live up on their faces; it's mostly just copy-pastes) ***Thirteen is not unlucky, he just happens to break apart when you say his name instead of always getting into accidents. ***Fourteen, despite being double lucky, fails to jump over the last Balancing Bridge in the eponymous episode. Speaking of which, Fourteen being rainbow and double lucky was only made because Fourteen meant that in real life and the fact people made Fourteen rainbow and double lucky. What cliche-y-ness! To make matters worse, it induced how much cliches were being spilled onto Numberblocks! ***Fifteen BARELY uses her Step Squad. When she ACTUALLY used it, it was mostly to encourage using bigger straws and other trash deeds. ***Sixteen isn't a party starter. Rather, she is just a bland girlfriend of Nine and Four because she's a big square. Also, her song didn't sound like a song at all! ***Seventeen is a painter, not because CBeebies is creative, but more like they looked at the ones digit to determine the personality. Now you may be screaming that they should've picked a ninja, but ninjas are REALLY, REALLY FROWNED UPON IN UK! So you just look at their "seven" and you suddenly think up a painter! Not cliche anymore, right? ***Eighteen, while being an MLG meme I love, is a super-rectangle just because he has more than six multiples. At least they gave an explanation on why he's a super-rectangle just to make him feel less cliche. ***Nineteen, sure, is one-off when trying to be a super-rectangle, but all she just says is "one off, one off, not a rectangle, one off". Has she literally forgot trying 1 and 9 and such? SHE IS NOT ONE-OFF IN HER VERTICAL FORM, SHE IS NOT ONE-OFF WHEN SHE HAS THE LENGTH OF SEVEN, ETC! She is also not one-off in her horizontal! BTW: her "talent" is nothing but making shapes other Numberblocks can copy. Category:Blog posts